


蓝与黑

by JoanneTST



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneTST/pseuds/JoanneTST
Summary: 现代刑侦架空强强连手，先搭档后破案（并恋爱）的故事本文主佑灰，含明显澈汉和微量率宽免责声明：科学依据均来自网络材料，故事纯属虚构
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “全圆佑觉得隔壁组文俊辉是靠关系进来的花瓶”

01

故事开始的早晨，首尔还没结束绵延一周的雨。

全圆佑向来是喜欢下雨的，加上最近没什么案件，他乐得清闲，边摇着椅子哼歌，边欣赏权顺荣和尹净汉在角落的办公室里打打闹闹。

和他同龄的权顺荣姑且算是他的上司，职称是响当当的侦查二组组长，实质是前组长退休后被推上位的老好人，类学校宿舍长的角色。这么说虽然有点轻视权顺荣贴在光荣榜上的累累战果，但几年相处下来，整天散播欢快气息的组长已经在全圆佑心中，从局内头号老虎成功降格为哈姆太郎仓鼠。

隔壁一组组长尹净汉和权顺荣是校友——说起来，总局大多数人都是同一警校出身，只有全圆佑和少数几个是从地方分局调来的先进分子。也正因如此，一二组之间没什么竞争关系，反而相处得非常融洽。除开公事公办的人事调动频繁，过节聚餐和加班点外卖也经常合在一起——据说这是尹净汉的主意。因为人多吃饭划算，两组经费就这样变成翻倍的预算。

组长办公室是用调光玻璃隔开的，现在依旧是敞亮的透明状态。透过玻璃，两位最受领导喜欢的青年才俊显然在打些见不得人的如意算盘，满脸诡异笑容不说，说到激动还会起身击掌。

大概是又想出什么敲诈局长的损招，和他们相处五年的全圆佑撇撇嘴角，为即将秃顶的局长掬一把同情泪。

尹净汉离开的时候，全圆佑正盯着墙发呆。他近视又有干眼症，只有在眼镜矫正下才算是火眼金睛。局里用的都是白漆，角落附近的墙皮上却有些淡粉痕迹。暗金黄担子菌，他想，得怪雨天无孔不入的潮湿空气。

这件微不足道的小事隐隐叫他胸口发闷，不好的预感在权顺荣两眼放光地靠近时达到巅峰。全圆佑先发制人：“没恋爱，是单身，不联谊。”

“谁问你这个，”一度试图撮合全圆佑和档案组小姑娘联谊的权顺荣义正言辞，“是正经的人事调动。”

“你也知道你之前的举动不正经？”全圆佑挑起眉毛，以慢动作鼓掌进行嘲讽。

二组组长咳嗽两声，甩出个档案袋回归正题：“一组有个意外死亡事件，净汉哥问我借人。组里最近就你算空，之前的报告我帮你交——你和隔壁文俊辉搭档，清掉这个案子也算功德一件。”

“文俊辉？”全圆佑眉毛挑得更高，“意外死亡这种案子他自己搞不定？”

“这个案子比较特殊嘛...崔氏集团知道吧？死者是位高权重的现任掌门人，集团内部就不太相信是意外死亡。加上他两个儿子之间还有遗产纠纷，所有人都在等我们调查报告出来做后续处理。”别看权顺荣平时嘻嘻哈哈，布置起工作算一等一的逻辑清晰人情练达。“还有，这个案子局内有人施压，靠你给我们二组争光啦。”

全圆佑快速翻阅几页资料后点头：“可以理解。不过，这种程度我也单干过，要争光的话怎么还叫我和一组文俊辉搭档？”

“哇我算看出来了，你和俊尼有仇吗？”权顺荣惊讶地睁大眼睛，“这个案子总归是算一组的嘛，我又抢不过来。”

见全圆佑不买账，权组长终于坦白自己的真实意图：“再怎么说，一组帅哥那么多，你过去把净汉哥哄高兴了，说不定也给我们拨几个帅哥过来！全圆佑，我理解你想继续一枝独秀的心情，可我也想让我们组被孩子们夸颜值组啊！你难道讨厌帅哥吗？！”

之前没有介绍，首尔总局侦察一组是闻名全国的颜值组。每次地方分局派人过来进修，一组窗户玻璃上都会贴满好奇的小脸，还能听到“好帅”该词的各地方言集锦。据说全圆佑调过来前大家都拿着他照片赌这人会去哪组，其中一组赔率低到令人发指，而二组最终靠全圆佑的加入成功爆冷赢得满仓库的薯片。

一组之中，曾靠长发一度打败众真·警花的尹净汉自然好看，他麾下差点留长发的文俊辉也分毫不差。宽肩窄腰长腿裹在蓝黑制服里，别人外派是灰头土脸地干活，他从下车开始就像在走红毯。局里曾经找人拍宣传视频，在地铁里循坏文俊辉的帅气脸庞，从此寄给“地铁帅气哥哥”的粉红爱心信封经常塞爆总局邮箱。

全圆佑不是讨厌帅哥，他讨厌的是花瓶草包。至于文俊辉，在他眼里正是金玉其外、败絮其中的头号草包。

02

看完材料，全圆佑便起身去一组汇报。两组办公室间有些距离，他又注意到几扇窗户下沿的粉色水痕。得和保洁阿姨说一声，他想，长成前用漂白水就能去掉。

无人的走廊给予全圆佑足够的思考空间。他试图分析刚看到的资料——崔氏集团掌门人于书房意外死亡，留下两个已经成年的儿子：25岁的崔胜澈和22岁的崔瀚率。尸检报告还没出来，那么受重视的话应该会是洪知秀接手——亲近的法医办事，交流起来总会方便些。

经过刚更新不久的宣传板时，全圆佑不经意瞥见自己临时上司和新搭档的团建照片，思维也就跟着打了岔：尹净汉向来不喜欢欠人情，怎么会突然问权顺荣借人？莫非是想要用这场上头重视的案件给文俊辉刷业绩？呵，不愧是尹净汉最喜欢的文俊辉。

先声明，全圆佑向来不喜以主观臆断评价他人。作为侦查二组ACE，他讲究的是事实证据和客观推理。而在文俊辉这件事上，即使他和文俊辉接触不多，他也觉得自己掌握着足够的事实证据。

首先，文俊辉天天对人堆着笑，尽管那笑容灿烂又明亮，但全圆佑总觉得那是种下意识的讨好和谄媚。

其次，他有幸在大会时听过文俊辉的案件汇报发言——逻辑不着四六，语言杂碎模糊，态度吊儿郎当。全圆佑能接受别人能力不强，但他实在不能接受这种不严谨不认真的态度。

最后，文俊辉是他上司尹净汉的直系学弟。二者非常亲密，私下几乎形影不离，这也导致他们经常被宣传组抓拍做“相亲相爱战友情”的素材，裙带关系可见一斑。

这样的文俊辉，任谁看都是个混饭碗的主。全圆佑原以为自己和他井水不犯河水，想不到这次竟有机会为花瓶抬轿。实在不行我solo干活，全圆佑敲尹净汉门时还在琢磨，权当做慈善，留个花瓶在局里看。

退一万步说，至少这花瓶是真的好看。

“圆佑来啦。”尹净汉的笑容如雪后初霁，看上去极暖，恐怕也仅仅是看上去，“俊尼不知道跑哪去了，等他回来就正式介绍你们认识。顺荣应该和你讲过大概情况吧？”

“嗯，等法医那边开出尸检报告我就去现场。”全圆佑点头。

一组组长眼睛弯成漂亮的弧线：“行，知秀那边我打电话催催。圆佑做事我是放心的，到现场俊尼就靠你照顾啦。” 

狐狸，全圆佑心里暗叹一声。solo计划胎死腹中，他现在只能希望这只他被迫随身携带的拖油瓶不会帮倒忙。

“净汉哥，你找我？”说曹操， 曹操到，总局驰名帅哥文俊辉顶着他那张惊为天人的脸叩门而入。

“嗯，俊尼进来坐。”尹净汉冲他招招手，“刚和你说完话就找不见人，有事？”

文俊辉几步就迈到桌前，拖出椅子时不忘冲全圆佑点头示意，眼里带点好奇：“我去找保洁阿姨啦。雨天潮湿，墙上好多新霉菌，不早点拿漂白剂处理会很麻烦。”

尹净汉被逗笑，语气满是纵容：“跑出去玩就别怪下雨，我可什么都没看见。”

“是真的！”文俊辉坐直身体辩解，“那可是——”

“暗金黄担子菌。”

全圆佑和文俊辉同步说完那个绕口的学名，猛地想起他动身前权顺荣的那句话。那句叫他一度啼笑皆非，现在却将信将疑的定论：

“你们会是很好的搭档。”

03

许多年后，已经是副局长的全圆佑在卡座里晃动玻璃杯。球形冰块叮叮当当拍打杯壁，威士忌旋出琥铂色的波纹。

这位任谁看都是冷面酷哥的全警官，其实正在纯情地和崔氏兄弟回忆他坠入爱情的那天。

“遇见俊前，我一直会做相同的梦。”他绷紧背部向前倾身，肘部撑在膝盖上，双手交叉握住酒杯，“我站在片荒芜的沙地中央，只有我自己，还有远处的石块和荆棘。我的手腕分别被捆住，绳子另一端仿佛延伸到世界尽头。每次我都被困在那，哪里都不能去，只有我自己。”

三人中年纪最小的崔瀚率“哇哦”一声，依旧低头手指翻飞地发着KKT。

崔胜澈轻拍了记全圆佑的肩膀——这是他含蓄的安慰方式。“遇见俊尼后呢？”他问。

听到熟悉的名字，全圆佑这才缓缓靠回椅背，“那天晚上，我最后一次做了那个梦。还是同样的沙漠，同样的绳索。我抬起头，看见满天的鲜花和绿草，白衣天使从空中缓缓降落，最终走到我的面前。”

“这很美。”欧美长相的男孩终于肯放下手机，全神贯注地等待下文。

“是，更不可思议的是，我在惊醒前有看清那位天使的脸——别做这种表情，我知道这种展开像是部俗套的肥皂剧。” 全圆佑轻笑一声，用眼神示意崔胜澈看他弟弟的表情。

“也许是日有所思夜有所梦，也许是真的有什么深刻含义，”他停顿片刻，眼神染上柔和的情绪，“不过闯进我梦里的天使，的确长着文俊辉的脸。”

\--  
故事回到全圆佑做梦前的下午，他刚和文俊辉异口同声地命名了那些不显眼的粉色霉菌。

刚进门的文俊辉显然非常惊讶，之前还懒洋洋的眼睛一下子睁得很大。但他神情很快就恢复平静，自来熟地握紧拳头碰碰全圆佑的手臂，多半是感谢的意思。然后，他就将视线就转回自家组长：“看，我没瞎说吧。”

“嗯，我来介绍一下，”尹净汉坐直身体，“圆佑，这是我们一组文俊辉。俊尼，这是你近期的临时搭档，侦查二组全圆佑。这次的资料我看过，会是比较简单的案子，但如果需要什么的话随时可以找我。辛苦你们啦。”

也许是文俊辉制服上的铜扣太晃眼，直到走进停车场，全圆佑都有些眩晕。他下意识双手接过对方递给他的几个档案袋，在那刻发觉他并没有撑伞——七日不绝的阴雨终于结束了。

等文俊辉往驾驶座那边去时，他才回过神来问：“你开车？”

“嗯，我能开。”文俊辉右手搭在已经半开的车门上，原本行云流水的动作突然停下。他歪头看向依旧愣愣站在那里的新搭档，有些迟疑地问：“还是说你想开？”

“没事，这是一组的车，你多半比我熟。”全圆佑顺水推舟地在副驾驶落座，膝上堆着材料和笔记，其中一份就是刚新鲜出炉的尸检报告。他快速扫完那几张纸，随后自觉地为司机补课：“死因是心脏骤停，死者无外伤、内伤或中毒征兆。死亡时间是昨晚八点到九点。”

借警灯一路油门超了好几辆车的文俊辉注意力显然不在工作上：“全圆佑xi，你是几几年的？是哥吗？我能叫你圆圆吗？”

“我们同龄，”想起权顺荣的介绍，全圆佑回复，“叫圆佑就好。”不得不说，他对新搭档的印象正在有点东西的花瓶和彻头彻尾的草包间反复横跳。

“诶，”文俊辉趁弯道又甩开几辆车，变道动作十足放肆，车身却意外很稳，“感觉圆佑对我很了解，我却什么都不知道。你是分局调来的？”

“嗯，庆尚南道分局，五年前过来的。全局应该没有人不认识你，你很有名。”全圆佑干脆放下资料，专心应付身边人的好奇心。

“那是自然，”文俊辉发出段诡异的笑声，好像得意的巫婆，更像话剧里的脸谱化人物，“不过五年前的话，你是不是看过我在大会上的丢脸发言？之后我再也没做过汇报。”

“你那次的确叫人印象深刻。”全圆佑模糊地回应。这位搭档至少知耻，他想，车也开得不错。

“是啊，流年不利，发烧和搭档辞职全撞上...”所幸全圆佑的听力超群，因为文俊辉说这句话的声音太轻——他显然不是在向全圆佑解释，而是在对自己感慨。

果然，文俊辉迅速恢复正常的音量继续和他聊天，问题从庆尚南道美食跳到喜欢的类型，语气轻快得像精灵。

“所以你的模特弟弟读的也是八龙中吗？他没有肠炎吧？我其实一直好奇肠炎会不会是家族病...”抵达崔家别墅时，门外已经停着几辆警车。近半小时的路途中，文俊辉的嘴都没停下过。

“是的，没有，所以应该与遗传和血缘没有关系。”全圆佑简单回答。他瞟了眼对方找车位时专注的侧脸，抓过手边的铅笔开始转动。

全程文俊辉提的问题天马行空，气氛也被他掌握得轻松愉快，几乎让他放松防备。直到刚刚那个问题，全圆佑才发现自己竟然已经给出那么多私人信息，而对方竟然能在开车的同时，从如此零碎的问题里拼凑出逻辑链。他忍不住感到有趣：“现在是你对我很了解，我却除了你的名字和我们同龄外什么都不知道。”

“圆佑也可以问我问题呀，”文俊辉拉好手刹，对他讨好地笑，像在哄不懂事的小孩，“但现在要先现场取证，不好好工作的话净汉哥会失望的。”

闻言，全圆佑扬起一边嘴角，配合地下车整理制服，末了转身看见文俊辉站在那里，背后是总算愿意现身的太阳。依旧是裹在蓝黑制服里的宽肩窄腰长腿，全圆佑却觉得有哪里不一样。

“文俊辉，有没有人说过你是个有意思的人？”他问。

“希望吧。” 因为逆光，全圆佑看不见文俊辉的表情，但他又一次捕捉到文俊辉的低声呢喃：

“我偶尔也不知道我是什么样的人。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “显然，世界上没有人比文俊辉更会煞风景。就算他正身处这般纵情声色的场所，穿着这般撩拨人的衬衫，文警官也能严肃地说声不好意思，他还有公事要办。”

04

在崔家迎接他们的是副管家夫胜宽，一位面善且健谈的年轻人。尽管他眉眼间藏不住疲态，但他还是尽职尽责地介绍每个房间，且对问题来者不拒。

“姓夫的副管家，警官先生们大概也是第一次见吧？小少爷经常调侃我，说就算以后升职，称谓还会是原地踏步的‘夫管家’。”带路时，夫胜宽也不忘用玩笑缓解气氛。他好像一直在努力笑着，眼睛却汪汪含着水，随时可能因紧张落下来的样子。

全警官配合地点头微笑，试图自然地追问：“你和雇主们关系很亲近吗？”

“嗯，我是崔家收养长大的。因为和小少爷同年，关系自然亲近些。大少爷也像位靠得住的哥哥。至于老爷，”说到这里，夫胜宽突然低头，叫人看不出表情地开口，“老爷对我算是很好的了。” （注1）

是过去时。全圆佑下意识看向文俊辉，后者正若有所思地盯着窗外，并没有和他交换眼神。

希望不是全圆佑多想，见到生人的文俊辉突然变得非常安静，既不像在尹净汉面前的跳脱灵动，也不像之前在车里那样叽叽喳喳。如果不是怕生，那么也许他还是一个怕露怯的草包，全圆佑忍不住分神。之前那些要不全是巧合，要不就是智商弥留之际的回光返照。

“你们院子里好多果树。”等文俊辉终于开口，却是与案件毫不相干的话题。

“啊，是的！”夫胜宽显而易见地放松许多，语气也稍许欢快起来，“据说是购买这栋房子时附送的：有桃树，杏树，梨树，还有柚子树。大少爷嫌这些没有专业种出来的味道好，只有瀚率——小少爷和我偶尔会去摘些解馋。”私下显然对崔家二少直呼其名的夫胜宽仓皇改口。

文俊辉并没有在意，心思好像全在那些水果上：“现在应该只有柚子是成熟的吧？”

“嗯，文警官也种过果树吗？可惜柚子都被摘完了，不然一定送几个给二位尝鲜。”夫胜宽不无遗憾地说。

他多半只是喜欢吃而已，全圆佑腹诽。

但不可否认，三人间的气氛由此缓和不少。如果不是在这般场合见面，全圆佑敢保证夫胜宽会更加活跃和有趣。从几段闲聊中，他了解到死者生活非常规律，每晚饭后都会在书房呆到十点，直到准备好浴室的女佣敲门示意。昨晚，正是没有得到例行回应的女佣觉得不对，进门才发现早已停止心跳的崔家老爷。

抵达二楼书房时，夫胜宽正在分享他最近的TMI，而全圆佑假装自己在认真听。原来，在场接待的之所以是夫副管家，是因为大管家被派去照顾搬出大宅独立不久的大少爷崔胜澈。

“不过，大少爷每晚还是会回来吃饭。”夫胜宽皱着眉头补充，“虽然不知道管家先生到底在大少爷的公寓里照顾他些什么，我权当这几周是我独自锻炼的机会。”

“我相信你做得不错。”全圆佑商业性地回复，随后对书房内几位负责收集证据的同事点头示意，“搜寻证据的时候可能会有些问题，如果夫管家不忙的话，还请在这里再耽误一阵。”

“嗯嗯，一定配合警官先生们。”在被满屋制服重新提醒现在的状况后，夫胜宽有些局促地站进角落待命。

全圆佑扫视房间的时候，文俊辉从同事手里接过两个透明塑封袋。在场的辅助人员皆属侦查一组，自然与他们组草熟些。

在捕捉到“冷脸阎王”“小心”“听说他很凶”等片段后，全圆佑终于忍不住转身走向文俊辉，一是为看证据，二是为赶走那几个散播谣言的同事。

“他们怎么说？”全圆佑假装自己什么都没听见。

文俊辉抬头对他笑，眼底带着狡黠：“他们叫我别和你太亲近，说是对我好。”

净瞎胡闹，我问的明明是工作，全圆佑想。他应该直接忽视文俊辉的偏题，好让对话重心回到案件，可他脑海里正有个小人叉着腰对他尖叫——诚实点吧全圆佑，是你自己的问题模糊不清，是你自己想知道他听到了什么，是你自己在乎他对你的印象。

“别听他们的。”最终，全圆佑还是忍不住替自己辩护。为逃避对方探究的眼神，他又加上一句，“所以，袋子里是什么？”

“遗书，”重新严肃起来的文俊辉说，“和另一封被撕碎的遗书。”

05

“顺荣和我提过崔家的遗产纠纷，现在看来真是如此。”全圆佑比对着两份材料说。

那封完整的遗嘱是以蓝笔撰写的，而那些被撕开的碎片重新拼凑出封黑色笔迹的信件。两封遗书内容相近，皆有韩文与英文的部分，字迹在粗看下也相当一致。要说唯一的区别，自然就是受益人的名字。

任何面对这两张纸的人都能推断出背后的故事——崔家前掌门人先用黑笔将所有财产给予大少爷崔胜澈，随后因某些原因摧毁了那封遗书，改用蓝笔重写遗书，将继承者转为二少爷崔瀚率。

“崔老先生的英文很好？”文俊辉的声音在全圆佑耳边响起——后者这才意识到他们靠得很近，近到能察觉对方吐露每个字时的呼吸。

“啊，是的。”就算人在角落，机灵的夫副管家也知道什么时候轮到他参与话题，“老爷以前在国外留过学。虽然我不太了解外文，但海外出生的二少爷平时和他交流是用英语。”

“讲得通，英文那部分交代的是他在海外的财产。”全圆佑简单补充，并没有提醒临时搭档调整阅读姿势，尽管对方正大大咧咧地侵犯他的私人空间，“看笔锋是钢笔。崔老先生习惯混用双色墨水？”

夫胜宽神色有些为难：“不是的。老爷通常只会用黑色墨水撰写和签署文件。他说蓝色‘不够正式’，还曾为此教训过二少爷... 不过，因为他偶尔也会突然想用蓝色墨水，为避免诘问，抽屉里向来两种墨水都有备着，每天钢笔也是准备双份的。”

阴晴不定的主人和不得不细心的下属，完美符合所有人对上流社会的刻板印象。太符合逻辑了，全圆佑轻按着鼻梁想，这反而叫他犯疑心病。

“现场没有动过吧？”不知何时，文俊辉已经在书桌前戴起手套，而全圆佑尽量不去关心对方手指将普通的塑胶手套撑得多么纤细好看。

“没有。”夫胜宽在匆匆打断现场一位辅助人员后才意识到这问题不属于他，但他还是硬着头皮说完，“女佣在发现的第一时间就通知了我们。我们的确在呼叫医生后试图对老爷进行心脏复苏，但除开挪动老爷的身体外没有再碰过别的东西。”

正专注观察书桌的文俊辉不置可否，全圆佑便自如地替他走流程：“‘我们’是哪些人？”

“率先赶到的是我和二少爷。女佣有去通知司机和保安帮忙，但因为我们已经开始进行心脏复苏，佣人到场后也只是在旁观。”

“另一位少爷呢？”

“大少爷吃完晚饭就回公寓了。”

见场面重新安静下来，被打断的辅助人员接着汇报：“你们来得快。我们仅是复原地上的碎片就花了不少时间，所以目前除开你们手里那两个取证袋，别的还没动过。”

“嗯，”得到确定答案的文俊辉附身捡起地毯上一支笔帽还未合上的钢笔，旋开笔身后对着光检查，“这支的确是蓝色的。”

同时，刚戴好手套的全圆佑捻起完整躺在笔架里的另一支钢笔：“黑色的。”

二人对视一眼，将笔递给辅助人员收好，分头开始在书房寻找别的线索。

刚叮嘱完辅助人员将所有文件材料送回总局做笔迹研究，全圆佑转头就看见文俊辉对着书桌侧面的空墙发呆。他边取下眼镜擦拭，边走到自家愣愣的搭档旁边问：“在看什么？”

“这个。”文俊辉指着某处说。全圆佑眯起眼睛，除开素净的米白涂料外什么也没看见。“你可能需要眼镜，”对方补充。

等全圆佑的装备加载完毕，他终于看到那点微不足道的蓝色痕迹。几个圆点连着几根细长线条，不规律得很有动感。“这是，墨水？”

“像是飞溅上去后被擦拭处理过。”文俊辉没有再看他，只是盯着墙壁喃喃自语，“在桌子的右侧——如果死者是右撇子，倒是有点像是发现钢笔堵住后试图甩通，却不慎潵到墙上的痕迹。但是，蓝色墨水里没有碳素，笔尖怎么会堵？笔被摔过？”

“既然处理过，墙上的痕迹大概是没法分析形成时间了。” 耐心等搭档说完后，全圆佑果断跟进，“我会让分析科检查刚才那只蓝色钢笔。”

好似忘记还有人在这，文俊辉略带讶异地瞥向他，但他迅速换上全圆佑熟悉的笑容，还用全圆佑熟悉的软糯语气哄他：“抱歉，之前单打独斗惯了，习惯自言自语。圆佑，谢谢你。”

到这里，全圆佑已经无法再用文俊辉是个花瓶说服自己。他是位聪颖细心且知识储备丰富的同事，很会聊天，还很会照顾他人的情绪。可他同时又像是阵风，轻拂完就离开，留不住，也抓不住的那种。

“胜宽！一切都还好吗？” 

在他们差不多收集完证据，准备回去骚扰分析科之际，一位高大的外国男性操着流利的韩语，脚步急促地闯入书房。他也不管其他人，只是径直往角落里的管家方向走去。全圆佑皱起眉头想拦，却被背后的文俊辉拉住手腕。

“这是意外死亡事件的辅助调查， 我们没有封锁现场的权利。” 文俊辉小声提醒，随后又由衷加上句感叹，“哇，而且他长得好帅。”

全圆佑没有挣开，反而顺势后退一步，好站得离文俊辉更近些方便吐槽：“你们首尔警校出身的怎么都那么在乎外貌？”

“当年形象分也能算绩点嘛... 长发时期的净汉哥光靠形象分就能顺利毕业，羡慕得我也差点留长发。”文俊辉解释起来还有点不好意思。

他们面前，那位外国男性正揉着夫副管家的耳朵嘘寒问暖——见关键证人并无生命危险，全圆佑决定再多了解些搭档的青葱岁月：“怎么最后没留？”

“我分数够啦，”文俊辉扣着全圆佑的手腕得意地晃，“长发好麻烦的，学习和体训已经够累的了。”

这厢下来，夫胜宽终于带着那位外国帅哥过来介绍：“警官先生，这位就是我们的二少爷崔瀚率。”

崔瀚率从善如流地与他们握手问好，同时十分符合西方人风格地热情称赞：“全警官和文警官，你们都长得很帅。”夫胜宽闻言轻拍了记他的肩膀，瞪向崔小少爷的眼睛里就差没刻上四个大字——没大没小。

“谬赞了。既然崔先生在现场，不介意我们问几个问题吧？”全圆佑从辅助人员手里接过同意书，在得到崔瀚率同意后便递给对方签字。

“还差支笔。”安静旁观到现在的文俊辉突然冒出句，接着就开始在口袋里翻找。

“没事的，我这里有。”崔瀚率从大衣内袋中掏出支钢笔，五金有些旧了，但能看出笔身被保养得很好。

“你的笔很漂亮。”文俊辉对生人无来由的照顾和夸赞叫全圆佑疑惑。明明之前还是怕生的样子，现在却如此热情——真的就那么喜欢帅哥吗？

“啊，谢谢，”崔瀚率显然也很意外，“是胜宽送我的礼物，用了挺多年的。”

在四人聚焦的目光下，他的笔尖落于白纸，却没留住任何痕迹。

对此，小少爷再自然不过地甩动几次右手，重新行笔签名。

黑色签名线上利落劲挺的崔瀚率三字，是以蓝色墨水写就的。

06

等二人将材料送进分析科，又与李知勋掰扯几句后，再回到走廊已是傍晚。

全圆佑伸个懒腰，动身回二组办公室整理东西。一组组长为他腾出个临时工位，据说就在文俊辉旁边。

“净汉哥说坐得近办事也方便，”复述完短信的文俊辉从手机屏幕前抬眼看他。或许是因为因为拿的距离太近眼睛干涩，他睫毛扇动得很快。

直到权顺荣和他打招呼，全圆佑还在想文俊辉那对蝴蝶翅膀般的睫毛。

“一天不见魔怔了？”权组长在他眼前挥挥手，顺手塞给他份报纸，“你的案子上新闻了诶。”

全圆佑回过神，低头随意扫上几眼后掏出手机搜索关键词。打开讨论热帖后，他不断向上滑动评论以观察外界反应：“谁透出去的消息？”

“天知道。现在全国可都在关注崔家豪门恩怨，对赌上亿财产花落谁家。”被这情节刺激到的权顺荣忍不住感慨，“蓝黑两封遗书，一封还是被撕碎的，小说都不敢那么写！圆佑，你觉得遗产是谁的？”

“不知道，等分析科出笔迹结果吧。”全圆佑向来精简，最后决定只带走手提电脑和惯用的笔记本。整理打包的动作间，他忍不住吐槽自家上司：“舆论压力已经那么大，你就别添乱了。”

即将下班的权组长心情显然很好：“好奇嘛。听说崔家二少都是人中之龙，你今天有见到吗？”

“嗯，有见到二少爷崔瀚率。文俊辉觉得他很帅。”全圆佑自然没那么好的心情，草草回答完问题就打算脱身。

然而他的组长显然不打算轻易放他走。权顺荣将嘴巴张成十分夸张的圆感叹：“天哪！俊尼都觉得帅的帅哥，这得是什么层次的啊！”

“你们首尔警校真的太在乎外貌了。”来自地方的全警官评价。离开时，除开背影，他还坏心眼地留下句：“分析科那边是知勋负责的。你们约了夜宵吧？上面和舆论催得那么紧，他今晚大概得加班出结果。”

在权顺荣计划破产的哀嚎中，正直的全警官满意地向一组办公室走去。

可惜，全圆佑的好心情只持续到他抵达临时工位——他有八分确定那个空桌属于他，因为他有九分确定那个空桌旁边的座位属于文俊辉。

这九分之中，三分来自塞满桌底收纳盒的零食，另外三分来自连着桌边拖线板的两个巨型充电宝，最后三分来自桌角那堆署名“地铁帅气哥哥”的粉红爱心信封。至于那剩下的一分，完全扣于不在座位上的文俊辉——空荡的一组办公室里也无人为他确认。

他不想承认自己在为文俊辉的缺席烦躁，于是他拿起手机继续搜索崔氏集团的相关新闻。警方不过下午才知道有两封遗书，媒体动作实在快得出人意料。

思索间，手机突然震动一声，新闻界面上方弹出条新消息，备注是侦察一组文俊辉。

嗨圆佑，要不要来酒吧找我？地址等我找找哦

没等全圆佑做出任何反应，他又收到个链接，点开是江南某家酒吧的网页。就在他试图用地图搜索距离时，文俊辉又连续寄来几条新消息。

千万别穿制服来！可以穿得好看一点：）

太麻烦的话不来也可以，只是净汉哥说新搭档最好多多磨合

全圆佑脑海中掠过千言万语，最后只是简单打下一个字：

好。

07

酒吧和总局离得不远，这也解释了为何文俊辉能在一小时内出现在这里。

全圆佑下出租车后，一眼就望见正背对他的文俊辉。

褪下蓝黑警服的文警官穿着件丝质的白色衬衫，搭配的黑色裤子很普通，却也能勒出窄瘦的腰部线条。

见几个穿西装的人正围着他吸烟，全圆佑想上前解围，呼吸却为突然侧身的文俊辉一窒。

文俊辉在点烟。

也许打火机不是他的，全圆佑揣测，因为直到文俊辉的拇指在滚轮上磨得发红，火苗方才不紧不慢地出现。他略低头，缓慢地将唇瓣间雪白细长的烟往火机上凑。侧面下颚被暖黄路灯照得透明又柔软。

等袅袅白眼燃起，文俊辉再度站直，依旧半侧着身。全圆佑目光从他方领尖镶着的两颗金扣一路下滑到他的胸口——那件衬衫竟是开口的。天知道这算什么设计，犹抱琵琶半遮面地露出些许雪白肌理，勾得人忍不住窥视，又免不得催生亵渎的罪恶感。

这样打扮的文俊辉像是哪家被保护得极娇贵的小少爷，就是要出来游戏人间的。至于全圆佑，他不过在警局更衣室里随手抓了套红色的运动服（还是权顺荣的），竟也能这般堂而皇之地加入江南地区的声色犬马。

上完一天的班，什么都比不上舒服，他想。更何况面前这位人人觊觎的漂亮男人，注定今晚只能在身着运动裤的他身边喝酒。全圆佑那点见不得光的虚荣心在文俊辉目不斜视地向他奔来时达到巅峰。

“圆佑！”文俊辉的语气很惊喜，“圆佑果然穿什么都很帅。”

不知道对方是否语出真心，全圆佑便没有直接回应，只是从他指间挑走那根快燃尽的烟，防止这位缺根筋的新搭档烧到手。“你抽烟？”他问。

文俊辉忙不迭地拉起全圆佑，一路往吧台方向冲：“不抽，不过看他们抽的样子就学会了。学得很像吧？我小时候是演员呢。”

“很像，”气氛很好，全圆佑忍不住生出些逗人的恶劣心思，“可惜没有骗到我。”

“嗯，净汉哥说过你很聪明。”文俊辉倒是波澜不惊，“要喝什么？我从下午听到西柚开始就在馋Paloma。”在周围男男女女打量的眼光中，他板正得像依旧在总局处理公事。

“小孩口味。”全圆佑评价，话从口出才察觉那语气太过旖旎，像暧昧的调情。可文俊辉突然穿成这样约他来酒吧，又怎能不叫他揣测动机。他干脆调整站姿附加心态，替二人招呼酒保点单后送出记直球：“你这么穿很好看。”

“谢谢，”文俊辉依旧沉浸在思绪之中，眼神四扫，就是没有看向全圆佑，“净汉哥也说这件衣服很衬我。”

又是“净汉哥“——明明是他们之间的对话，尹净汉却一而再再而三地出现。全圆佑无来由地不爽：“就那么听尹净汉的话？怎么？是他让你来这边的吗？”

察觉到微妙的气息，文俊辉这才回过神，投向全圆佑的眼神有些无措：“差不多算是吧。对不起，我是不是又忽略你了。”

他双手像是不知道往哪儿放似的，就那么在空中僵了会儿，最后才拉住全圆佑运动服有弹力的衣摆，新挂起的笑容明媚又灿烂：“这样我就不会忘记我和你是一起的啦。”

全圆佑突然有些呼吸困难。他想让文俊辉松开手，却又怕伤到对方的心。

他忍不住想文俊辉那五年没有搭档的日子是怎么过来的，会不会就是这般游离于所有人之外，竟连与新同事建立信任关系都那么不习惯，小心翼翼得紧。

有很多的事想确定，有很多的问题想得到答案。全圆佑张张嘴，最后只是庸俗地问了句：“怎么突然约我来酒吧？想放松？”

尽管不想承认，但他有在期待一个能让他们更亲近的回答。

“啊，我怎么忘记跟你讲啦。”文俊辉拽拽手中的衣角示意全圆佑凑近些，后者没有抗议，俯身期间心跳如雷。

“刚门口那群穿西装的，是崔家大少崔胜澈的人。”

全圆佑的思维没太跟上话题转变：“嗯？”

显然，世界上没有人比文俊辉更会煞风景。就算他正身处这般纵情声色的场所，穿着这般撩拨人的衬衫，文警官也能严肃地说声不好意思，他还有公事要办。

“保镖和司机，他们以为我是家里不给抽烟的小孩。”文俊辉笑得得意，神态像只满足的猫咪，“本来没想到会是崔家人，差点就那么路过。还好瞄到其中一个挽着的长柄伞，手把上刻着崔氏集团标志。”

“有没有问出什么？”全圆佑借喝酒掩饰自己的表情。他现在倒也想问人讨根烟抽。

“崔家二兄弟兄友弟恭，感情好得不行。倒是老爷整天吹胡子瞪眼，说是从小虐待这对兄弟。”文俊辉无意识地揉搓着手里的衣料，动作发出细微的沙沙声响。

“有意思，”全圆佑闭上眼睛，在脑中拼凑整理信息碎片。尽管新信息非常有用，他却没有忘记他最想知道答案的那个问题，“你还没有告诉我，为什么突然约我来酒吧？”

文俊辉的声音飘忽不定：“因为净汉哥也来了酒吧。”

又是尹净汉，全圆佑没好气地睁眼，几乎想指责文俊辉对学长兼上司过度的崇拜（就算作为临时搭档的他没立场那么做）。然而，没等他发难，一见文俊辉依旧拉着自己衣角的手，全圆佑就瞬间泄了气。

可以慢慢来，全圆佑想，文俊辉五年来都没有搭档，过度依赖尹净汉也算情有可原。

于是，他重新将视线聚焦在文俊辉的脸，并由此注意到对方指向某个方向的右臂。他目光水平地从对方肩部扫到手腕——那件衬衫袖口竟还有飘曳的系带——最后随着文俊辉指引望向远处的昏暗角落。

“草。”即使忍不住爆了句粗口，全圆佑还是没宣泄出心中震撼的万分之一。

堂堂首尔总局侦讯一组组长尹净汉，正被某位身着黑色风衣的男士圈在怀中拥吻。他白净的手指紧紧揪着对方领口，情动之余倒记得避开那枚咯手的胸针——镶着崔氏集团标志的胸针。

“看吧，我也不是什么都听净汉哥的。”文俊辉耸耸肩，终于大方向全圆佑展示他的世界，“我更在乎的是真相。”

就是这晚，全圆佑在梦中遇见了文俊辉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：不同于中文，韩语有明显过去时用法。此处胜宽的用词因为过去时。一般认为，人无法在短时间内改用过去时形容亲近的过世者。
> 
> 另注酒吧装备：
> 
> 文俊辉 - 潮音战纪我明白舞台服饰
> 
> 全圆佑 - 2019 Going EP03&04中的红色运动服（没错就是Vernon说他红色眼镜看不见的衣服（问权顺荣借是SVT Club EP03里的梗


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “不仅要相信我，也学着多依靠我些吧——我们是搭档啊。”

08

早上七点半，全圆佑就出现在警局大门。他昨晚睡得不太安稳，干脆早点来骚扰熬夜加班的李知勋。

他显然不是唯一那么想的人。分析科大门外，昨晚让全圆佑睡得不太安稳的人，正斜斜倚着墙打哈欠。

“怎么不进去？”全圆佑安静地走过去，抱着手打量自己的新搭档。组草就是组草，尽管晚睡早起，颜值依旧稳定发挥。

“啊，圆圆，早。”文俊辉眼皮依旧耷拉着，也没睡好的样子，“看到知勋在睡，想让他多休息会儿。”

闻言，全圆佑便了然地双手插袋，没有纠正那个过于幼稚的称呼，只是闲闲靠在文俊辉身边的墙上休息。李知勋向来敬业，会睡着就代表证据已经分析完毕——这已经比他们预期的进展要快，也就不差那点让亲故打盹休整的时间。

清晨的总局没什么人，偶尔有几位值班的同事路过，步履匆匆间依旧在频频打量他们这对组合。全圆佑干脆闭目养神，防止路人的惊讶表情吵到他。

没安静多久，文俊辉突然侧头问他：“既然要等，要不要去买可乐（注 2）？”

全圆佑猛地被口水呛住。尽管知道眼神正直的文俊辉没有别的意思，那三个自带谐音的字混着对方近在咫尺的呼吸，实在砸得他头重脚轻。“

走吧，”缓过气来后，他欲盖弥彰地推推眼镜，“去附属医院旁边的便利店？“

见他同意，文俊辉眼睛像突然清醒似地亮起来。他先是跃到走廊中央，再重新转身看他：“好啊，那圆佑再顺便陪我去个地方吧！”

果然，意识回归后称呼就改过来了。全圆佑站直身体，心里漫起股说不清的情绪。现在不是纠结一个昵称的时候，他强行压下想法，跟着蹦蹦跳跳的文俊辉向外走去。

\--  
也许是为方便急救，首尔大学附属医院和警局间只差两条街，这家便利店便自然成了警官们的常驻休息区。

文俊辉熟门熟路地从冰柜里取出两罐可乐，末了才想起来问还不怎么熟悉的搭档：“啊，你要咖啡吗？”

“可乐就行。”全圆佑点头，想接过可乐去收银台结账，却没料到文俊辉敏捷地闪身，最后双手只捞着片空气。

“这次我请啦，”往柜台走的文俊辉背对着他摆摆手，“就当感谢你整天陪我瞎跑。”

这家伙动作是真的很快，全圆佑没有争抢，只是慢悠悠跟在后面想。昨晚他不过接个电话，回来时酒保便原样退回他的信用卡，说是已经有人买单。等他在近大门处找到文俊辉，后者用极快的语速抛下句“明天还要继续调查圆佑也早点休息吧”后就夺门而出，留下个背影给来不及反应的全圆佑。

这样说起来，全圆佑是该生气的。毕竟对方无缘无故将他拉到酒吧，又无缘无故地将他丢下。他手指微微用力拉开金属环，在碳酸涌起的气泡声里问：“昨晚为什么走得那么急？”

他们现在正在便利店后方的窄巷里，面前那栋宽而不高的建筑，应该就是附属医院背面的风景。将人一路引来这里的文俊辉闻言转身，手中晃着的可乐罐像是加载回忆的进度条：“昨晚...啊，圆佑你不是去打电话吗？突然来了好几个搭讪的人，我怕太显眼被净汉哥看到，想干脆在离他们远一点的地方等你，和你说一声就回家。”

“为什么会想到跟踪尹净汉？”这点全圆佑是在失眠间琢磨出来的。若不是对方早有疑心，恐怕不会在自家组长下班的档口，突发奇想地一路跟去酒吧。

“这个嘛，”忙着用鞋将几颗小石子堆在一起的文俊辉没有看他，“还记得净汉哥介绍我们认识的时候说了什么吗？”

没料到那时就有疑点，该说一组的人不愧了解自家组长？全圆佑轻揉眉心回忆：“他说，如果有什么需要的话随时找他？”

“嗯，有这个。”文俊辉肯定，“他还说，‘会是比较简单的案子’。”他保持着微微弯腰的姿势，自下而上抬眼望向全圆佑：“净汉哥不是会轻易断言案子简单的类型。”

全圆佑还没来得及接话，身后就传来一声闷响。他有些烦躁地回头，看见三个壮硕的青年人流里流气地站在那，墨镜遮住大半张脸，旁边还倒着个垃圾桶，多半就是方才声音的来源。

确认自己的确穿着警服后，全圆佑有些无语：这年头的混混都喜欢主动送人头吗？他不想和对方过多纠缠，言简意赅地提醒：“破坏公物是会被拘留的。”

“那被打得半死的话，警察先生应该就没空管这些公物了吧？”中间那人活动几下拳头，手在脖子位置划拉一记挑衅。

也是，既然会跑到巷子里堵人，多半就是故意来找麻烦的。全圆佑轻笑一声，难得涌起点血性。不如就打一架，他想着，左手掏出警棍做临战准备，右手将依旧半满的可乐往身后文俊辉方向递：“俊，替我拿一下。”

等回应期间，他没有回头的原因有二：冠冕堂皇的那个是他得防止对方突然袭击，夹带私心的那个是他不太敢看文俊辉对新称呼的反应——开玩笑，之前他叫的可都是文警官。

这个新称呼也是昨晚失眠的全圆佑琢磨出来的。他们既然已经是搭档，还是一起亲眼见证上司勾搭外界势力的那种，再以姓氏加职业相称未免太过生疏。不过，跟着尹净汉叫俊尼又太过亲昵。至于单字俊，特别又不失克制，能比较好地展现他们之间纯洁的战友情谊。

然而，文俊辉的举动永远不在全圆佑计算之内。他不仅没有接过可乐，也没有对新称谓做出反应。相反，文俊辉直接从全圆佑护着他的手臂下方钻出去，几大步向前冲刺后高高跃起，制服标配的皮鞋自上而下直击中间那人胸口。对方闷哼一声，后退几步稳住身形。还没等他挥出拳头，文警官已经灵巧地自转一圈，回旋踢带着风的呼啸声正中那人侧颈，势能直接将人扳倒在地。

好家伙，全圆佑蹲着将可乐放在地上，顺带观赏同事四两拨千斤的体术展示。他本来担心的三对一局面并没有出现，全因文俊辉的动作足够快——先前挑衅的那人已经侧卧着呻吟，其他两人甚至没反应过来。

不等全圆佑加入战局，文俊辉已经俯身伏地，以双手撑地分散重心，用一只腿猛力横扫一人下盘。趁目标摔个屁股蹲的档口，他起身向最后一人勾勾手指，并在那人扑上来时轻盈地闪身躲开，瞄准机会钳住他的手腕后便是狠狠一扭。哀嚎声中，文俊辉绕后蹬向对方膝盖，顺着他跪地的力，干脆利落地将人面朝下压倒在地。

“诶，圆佑你不打吗？”文俊辉提问的表情单纯天真，尽管他正牢牢地反剪着一人的双手。他身后，刚刚被扫堂腿突袭的青年已然起身，手肘正要向文俊辉后脑砸去。

“这不是...”全圆佑劲冲至那人面前，手掌骤推离文俊辉近在咫尺的肘部。动作被干扰后，对方一度失去平衡，全圆佑干脆抓住面前那条乱挥舞的手臂，干净利落地借力给人来了个过肩摔。

之前威风凛凛的三人，如今一个蜷缩着侧躺，一个仰面朝天，还有一个被文俊辉压制在身下。确认不再有威胁后，全圆佑耸耸肩接上之前的话：“在等你给我机会。”

这话显然有取悦到他的搭档，因为文俊辉回给他一个开朗的笑，话却不务正道：“我们不能抓这几个人，不然局里会知道我们来过这里。”

“真是遗憾，比起破坏公物，袭警可是刑事责任。”全圆佑已经习惯文俊辉不走寻常路的探案方式，甚至有点喜欢。正因如此，比起教条地指出搭档的逾矩行为，他选择饶有兴味地纵容。

听到这里，唯一意识清醒的俘虏竟然主动开始交代：“是，是崔小少爷派我来的。说是要好好教训你们，让你们不敢再查下去。”

“哦？”全圆佑觉得有趣，“就那么卖了上级，倒是不怕后期报复？”

“全靠警察先生教我做人，我愿意金盆洗手改邪归正。”那人向全圆佑的方向转头，脸上尽是讨好的笑。

四字成语倒是用得不错，全圆佑想，眉头并没有因对方的配合舒展开来。会这般老实交代，天知道他们到底是哪路的人。

“那就走吧，”文俊辉松开手起身，没有再追问下去，“走快点，警察先生还要教别人做人。”

09

等那人摇醒他的同伴，三人匆匆离开现场后，全圆佑开始和文俊辉算账：“刚刚为什么不和我说一声突然冲出去？”

“我看中间那人起势像练过柔道，”文俊辉收起手机，弯腰拾起立在墙边的可乐，“你会的是合气道吧？对方做过功课，知道柔道能在一定程度上压制你。”

虽然不记得自己什么时候透露过这件事，但确实为合气道黑带的全圆佑没有多想，只是好奇地问：“那你练的是什么？”

明显放松很多的文俊辉摆出一个酷炫架势，配合着手臂摆动的节奏蹦出四个字：“中、国、功、夫。”

玩笑间，医院的后门悄然打开。一位身着白大褂的年轻人探出头，确认文俊辉的位置后向他们走来。他先是不确定地打量全圆佑几眼，和文俊辉交汇眼神后才从内袋里掏出张半折的白纸，说话时并没有摘下口罩：“你要的复印件。和你猜的差不多，他患有冠心病和高血压，常用药配的是辛伐他汀和非洛地平，分别是他汀类药物和钙离子通道阻滞剂。”

“谢啦Dino，”文俊辉替对方理顺头上的呆毛，举手投足突然很有兄长风范，“下次请你吃饭。”

叫Dino的孩子并不买账，压着眉头嫌弃地后退几步：“哎，有外人在哥你就装模作样...走了走了，吃饭的事短信联系。”

在“外人”全圆佑玩味的眼神中，文俊辉轻咳一声解释：“走审批程序来调资料太花时间，更何况没有正规理由，只是我自己乱猜的东西。”

”为什么愿意让我看见？不怕我告发你的内线？”全圆佑抛接着手中的空罐头，隐隐期待对方的回答。

“所以有提前发短信让他带口罩，”如果文俊辉会按全圆佑的想法走，那他就不是文俊辉了，“Dino也不是他的真名。附属医院里那么多年龄相近的男医生，全警官可以试着找找。”

好在，如果这两天全圆佑有学会什么，那就是看破自家搭档何时在伪装。最早车里巫婆般的得意笑声，崔瀚率签同意书时找笔的样子，今早约他买可乐时满满的活力，这些都归功于那拿过奖的自然演技，包括现在。

“既然如此，你不会让他当着我面拿出病例复印件，那可是事实证据。”全圆佑甚至怀疑文俊辉有预料到他会抓住这点质疑。除开中国功夫，对方也许还学过围棋。他的每次演技都是像步棋——一步通过精准计算他人后手，最后稳稳落在方格盘上的致胜之棋。

好在事实证明，文俊辉的确不会按全圆佑的预期走。 “

哦莫，这个是真忘记了。”他脖子微微向后梗，眯起眼睛看手里的纸，最后选择坦诚相待，“好啦，我相信你——我们是搭档啊。”

尽管得到满意的答复，全警官却不打算轻易放过难得说实话的人：“那你还让他戴口罩出来。”

“哇，圆佑你是真的很难缠。”文俊辉的语气并不像在抱怨，反而有点撒娇的意思，“我只是觉得这样比较酷嘛，像电影那种...”

见全圆佑满脸不信，他赶紧补充投诚，双手也绕上对方的手臂：“没骗你！如果我对你有戒心，那我不仅不会忘记事实证据，从一开始都不会带你来这里。”

“那以后就不要扯谎哄我，你现在也知道我看得出来了。”右手臂被紧紧缠住的全圆佑转向文俊辉，左手轻轻在他额头上弹了一记。也许是觉得文俊辉松手捂住额头，站在原地呆呆看他的样子有趣，他忍不住在迈步离开前笑着加上句：“不仅要相信我，也学着多依靠我些吧——我们是搭档啊。”

没过多久，文俊辉就再次明快地跟上他，嘴里絮絮叨叨地念：“以后是什么意思啊圆佑？你以后还想和我做搭档吗？顺荣应该不会有什么意见的，有的话我跟他恶作剧几次也肯定会同意的... 就是不知道净汉哥会不会答应诶...啊，还有...”

全圆佑任他胡闹，因为他知道，对方如今的活泼模样全部出于真心。

没有任何目的的真心。

10

耽误这会儿时间，回到警局已是近十点。

“哟，来啦。”依旧睡眼惺忪的李知勋和二人打招呼，额头上红红的，是伏睡时抵着表带压出的痕迹。

“嗯，”进门先找椅子坐下的全圆佑点头，目光跟随的对象正捧着李知勋的脸替他揉额头。

“痛痛痛，俊尼你真是大力怪。”虽然都是同年，三人中最小的李知勋皱着脸向后躲，“快放开我，你们还想不想知道案子情况！”

“俊。”全圆佑唤他的搭档，又从旁边拉过把椅子。文俊辉依依不舍地松开李知勋的脸，潇洒转身落座，动作一气呵成。全圆佑靠着椅背双手交握，好整以暇地示意李知勋：“开始吧。”

自诩见识过不少大场面的李知勋狐疑地盯着面前两人，最后决定翻过这页。他清清喉咙，回到工作台提起装着那两份遗书的证据袋：“之前你们重点想知道形成时间和笔迹。先说书写时间的鉴定——做不到。”

“精准度不高也没关系，我们只需要大概的方向。”闻言，全圆佑坐直身体，不太想让线索断在此处。

“如果能整理出大概的方向，我自然不会瞒你。” 首尔总局的分析科王牌表情严肃，“最好测的是蓝黑墨水，偏偏这两份证据非黑即蓝，而且墨水都不一样，根本没法相互比对。”

全圆佑和文俊辉交换个眼神，后者表情并不意外，只是例行公事地跟进：“没有方向的话，至少有些检测结果？”

“被撕碎这份，是碳素黑色墨水。我用软X射线扫过，你们知道的，X光电子能谱法。但碳太稳定，化学状态变化太小，只能确定是三年内写的。（注3）”李知勋将两份遗书扔回桌上，自己也窝进工作椅里，“蓝色那份，用的是硫酸盐扩散影像测定，只能和我的样本比对测相对书写时间。我连阿贝比长仪都挖出来了，可惜笔道太窄看不出来，大概是一年内写的。（注4）”

“没用IR？（注5）”敏锐意识到某种著名检验法的缺席，全圆佑追问。

很少遇到如此挫败的李知勋气呼呼地回复：“那么多变量用啥IR。虽然我自己会留墨水样本，但纸张什么的都不一样，用红外光谱简直就是在赌。也别问我显微分光光度计，那个要字迹笔画相差在六年以上。六年前我还没毕业，这里自然没样本——我倒是想调，怕你们来不及。”

“辛苦，”深谙李知勋认真起来会有多努力的全圆佑点头转换话题，“钢笔也看过了？”

“那就是笔迹的部分了。”李知勋双手抵着桌沿一推，让椅子滚轮将他带到办公室后侧的那张桌子旁。他转过椅背四处翻找几秒，最后左右手各握着支钢笔转回来，“黑色这支是满的，蓝色这支笔囊里仅剩小半管蓝色墨水，分别和两份遗书的墨水同源。”

察觉到旁边的文俊辉不想说话，全圆佑摊开手接茬：“在我们的意料之中。”

李知勋重新回到之前的桌子旁，举起那份完整的蓝色遗书：“然而，我怀疑这份遗书并不是这支笔写的。显微镜下，笔迹并不流畅，甚至有些地方纸张压痕更重，多半是初次书写时没有出墨，第二次再描上去的。这支蓝笔还很新。虽然笔尖有略微摔过的痕迹，但我试着书写时没有那么严重的卡墨问题。”

“和我们猜的差不多。这支笔是从地上捡起来，所以甚至可能是后期才摔坏的。”全圆佑深吸一口气看向文俊辉，后者略微点头后起身，多半是打算出门联络一组同事。不用交流，他们都知道下个证物该是什么：崔二少爷的钢笔。

“俊尼，等我说完最后一点再走吧。”李知勋手抵住下巴，扭头活动久坐一晚的肌肉，“笔迹倒是完全一致，除了英文部分里崔氏那个o的花体写法。黑色版本是密闭的，蓝色版本带开口。你们从书房里调出来的死者本人笔迹里没有英文，我无法比对。而且，差别其实很小，真要往是同一人匆忙下写就的方向推理，也不是不行。”

“谢了知勋，”文俊辉微笑，“我一会儿就回来。”

\--

“和俊尼搭档的感觉如何？看你们挺合得来的。”文俊辉走后，汇报完结果的李知勋轻松不少。他伸个懒腰，注意到正在发呆的全圆佑，忍不住踢踢对方的椅子腿。

首尔总局里的人大概可以被分为两组：和文俊辉比较熟的人，以及和全圆佑比较熟的人，而李知勋两者皆是。他和文俊辉同样是首尔警校出身，是从少年时期就住一个宿舍，分一块吐司当早餐的关系；和全圆佑的缘分则产生于那些无止境的加班岁月。不喜欢一个人吃饭的他整天拉权顺荣和他的二组组员吃宵夜，在比白天更火热的凌晨里，同龄的他们一来二去倒也成了至交。

回过神的全圆佑诚心回复：“的确比我想象的好。”

“那肯定，”李知勋撇撇嘴角，满脸意料之中的表情，“俊尼是努力型的天才啊。”

全圆佑迟疑片刻，还是决定分享从昨晚就开始酝酿的想法：“我打算和他长期组队，如果组长那边行得通的话。”

分析科王牌的表情终于不淡定起来：“嚯，顺荣那边肯定没问题，但净汉哥大概会整死你。你忘记当时你没去一组，他欢迎会都只给你夹素菜？现在你还要把他最疼爱的、对长期搭档有点阴影的俊尼骗走，勇气可嘉，勇气可嘉。”

想起当时满碗的青阳辣椒，全圆佑用力咽了记口水，但他仍然没漏过对方话中的细节：“俊他，对长期搭档有阴影？”

“哦对，你不知道。”李知勋表情严肃不少，“他从警校时期就是有固定搭档的。两个人都是侦讯科的新星，名列前茅的王牌组合。偶尔外面缺人手要调预备役，都是叫他们去。”

“那为什么五年前他搭档要辞职？”全圆佑想起文俊辉在车里的喃喃自语。

时至今日，李知勋回忆起当年还是忍不住叹息：“是啊，都熬过最难的警校时期进入总局了，明明前途一片光明...简要来说，他们第一次任务就牵扯到几方势力。迫于压力，他们最后不得不提前结案。他搭档难以承受，干脆从总局辞职调走了。至于俊尼他，因为发现相伴多年的搭档从理想到信仰都和自己背道而驰，他硬撑着做完报告后大病一场，从此再也没有和人搭档过。”

是这样的吗？所以才会习惯单打独斗，所以才需要那么努力对他卸下防备？全圆佑从分析科出来，路过一间空旷的会议室时，余光瞄到正蹲在墙角沉思的文俊辉。他没有立刻推门进去，只是透过窗户静静望着对方，心里依旧想着先前李知勋给出的评价。

“这里没那么光明，但俊尼选择用他自己的方式守护正义。”

11

“所以，”因为脑中思绪太多，全圆佑进门时决定从最简单的问题入手，“你觉得真相是什么？”

房间中的人显然没想到自己会被找到。他先是讶异地抬头，看到熟悉的人后才重新放松下来：“与其说是真相，不如说是他们想让我们知道的真相，需要我们证明的真相。”

“那我换个问题，”比起拉人起来，全警官选择默默蹲到对方身边，两人的膝盖微微碰在一起，“他们给的故事是什么？”

文俊辉侧头会意地朝他笑笑：“最简单的故事自然是，两份遗嘱都是本人所写。在发现大儿子是同性恋后，死者愤怒地撕毁原来的版本，忍着心脏的不适，随手拿起支笔要将遗产传给小儿子，没想到不久后就心脏病发身亡。因为知勋那边没法判断时间，笔迹区别也不大。如果崔二少钢笔里的墨水和蓝色遗书不同源，这个说法就符合逻辑。”

“这样一来遗产就是二少爷的。但是，如果我们昨晚没有发现大儿子的地下恋情，故事就会是另一个版本。”比起疑问句，全圆佑这次干脆选择用陈述句接话。

“是，”文俊辉点头，“不受老爷青睐的小少爷，老爷去世后立刻用起过去时的夫管家（注6）。一起长大的二人在老爷去世后，发现老爷想让大少爷继承家业，干脆联手共同伪造一份遗嘱，撕毁之前的，好让小少爷获得家产。”

“笔迹模仿得再像，兵荒马乱之中，却忘记随身携带的钢笔里是老爷不常用的蓝墨水。这样没有闭合的o就解释得通——根本是两个人的笔迹，墙面的墨迹说不定也是那时飞溅上去的。”全圆佑自动接上对方的话，眼睛依旧关心地盯着他的每个表情。

“按照这个版本，一旦我们在结果书上签字，”回避和他对视的文俊辉再次将后脑靠上墙，重新看向天花板，“全世界就会知道小少爷与副管家连手伪造遗书争夺继承权，那么继承权自然落在大少爷手里。”

“所以尹净汉施压让警局调查？因为他和大少爷有所牵连？媒体那边，应该也是——”

“我怕的是，不止于此。”文俊辉反常地出声打断，依旧没有看全圆佑。像是意识到自己的失态，短短几秒，他就重新带着笑容问：“昨晚在酒吧，不是你买的单吧？”

又是这样，全圆佑想，对方又在用笑容向他隐瞒什么，但现在不是挑明的好时机。他通过深呼吸压下疑问，耐心跟着文俊辉的节奏走：“我以为是你。”

“我也以为是你，直到今天遇到那三个打手。知道你擅长合气道却不带刀枪，赤手空拳地过来堵人。明明毫无胜算，还叫嚷着要教训我们，大大咧咧地直说是气急败坏的崔二少试图阻挠我们？”文俊辉向他挑挑眉毛，重新平静下来的神态里带着戏谑。

全圆佑点头：“是大少爷崔胜澈的人，尹净汉给的消息。酒吧也是他们发现我们后买的单。”

“嗯，而且只派能克制你的人来，是净汉哥的作风。”向来深得自家组长宠爱的文俊辉评价，甚至不忘调侃对方一句，“因为你老是不喊他哥。”

“大概不止于此。”想起早先李知勋的话，全圆佑抿紧嘴唇。还因为我要抢他的人。

“不知道你们还有什么仇，但接下来就该主角出场匡扶正义，勇敢对峙和自己上司对峙。”文俊辉拍拍双手，撑着膝盖站起来，二话不说就要往外走。

“病例，”莫名不在主角之列的全圆佑显然不会就那么让搭档离开，更何况后者明显又在硬撑着伪装开朗。他也不多想，直接跟着起身拉住文俊辉的手，“总该解释一下。还有你手里新多出来的那个文件夹。”

“全警官，很多事情知道得越少越好。”被制止的人回头看他，轻挥几次手腕也没甩开那只手。

因为见识过对方武力值，全圆佑知道他并没有在用力。他干脆得寸进尺地靠得更近，第一次觉得自己和文俊辉相近的身高非常方便对视。“不是说过会相信我？”他问。

满是纠结的文警官短暂闭了会儿眼，脸颊都有点鼓起来。最后，他还是决定拒绝，眼珠四处乱转，就是不肯看面前的人：“只有这件事情不行。”

“好吧，”全圆佑先是握紧对方的手，又渐渐松开手指，语气中满是失落，“直到你主动告诉我之前，我愿意等。”

尽管缩回手的动作十分麻利，文俊辉看上去却像要被负担压到心碎。他没有直接转身，而是手足无措地站在那，最后双手大力拍拍全圆佑的肩膀，又伸出一根手指向他发誓：“我保证，只有这一次。”

“我相信你。至少让我送你回一组办公室吧，我昨天也把东西搬去了。”就算几乎被对方打出闷哼，全圆佑还是保持着宽宏谅解的微笑，充满绅士风度地提前替文俊辉打开门。

警局的走廊里，全圆佑不时瞥向文俊辉的侧脸观察，后者果然全程都是那副充满罪恶感的样子。

这就对了，他有些幼稚地想，会演戏的不止是你。

12

和全圆佑道别后，深感自己是个坏人的文俊辉走进一组角落里的玻璃办公室，尹净汉正巧在这时放下手机。

“俊尼，早。”一组组长微笑起来永远如春风和煦，更别提他向来是最照顾文俊辉的学长。“和圆佑搭档快满一整天了吧？都还好吗？你向我打听他的时候，我还挺惊讶的呢。”

是的，是文俊辉主动向尹净汉问起全圆佑的。上次侦查一二组拼桌聚餐，他偶然喝得有点多，借酒劲直直凑到他净汉哥的耳边，问二组是不是有一个叫圆圆的人。他当时的脸肯定很红，因为他还记得对方手指贴上自己脸颊时的清凉感。

是圆佑吧，尹净汉纠正他，问他打听的原因。见文俊辉支支吾吾地说不出来，尹净汉就告诉他圆佑今天不在，还说那人也没有搭档。当时已经独来独往满五年的文俊辉歪着头思考一阵，再开口就是硬要向他净汉哥讨隔壁组的人做搭档。

尹净汉自然是随他的，向来都是，虽然这次文俊辉宁可他没有。

“圆佑很好，真的很好。”不好的是现在房间里这两个人，文俊辉想，勒令不许自己叹气。我是来办正事的主角，他给自己洗脑，大义凛然地将手里的文件夹抛到桌上，看它一路滑到尹净汉面前。

从掀开塑料膜到取出文件，尹净汉全程都保持着微笑，甚至有点玩味的意思在：“夫胜宽证人的同意书和一份我签过字的文件，你想说什么？”

“别装了净汉哥，”在场唯一靠演技拿过奖的警官评价，“昨天，你和崔胜澈在酒吧看到我们了吧？”

“嗯，做哥哥的总不能让弟弟们买单。还有，胜澈也比你大，你该叫哥的。”尹净汉泰然回答，丝毫没觉得这段对话有什么古怪的样子。

是他的错觉吗，为什么比起对峙，这段更像是净汉哥在给自己介绍男朋友？还有，为什么是男朋友？文俊辉坐得更直，语速很快地将想法全盘托出：“你让我负责的案件，所有证据都指向崔瀚率和夫胜宽在老爷意外去世后伪造遗嘱，只为争夺继承权。虽然这的确对你和崔胜——胜澈哥有利，但我不认为这是事情的全部。”

“哦？”尹净汉挑起眉毛，“那俊尼觉得是什么？”

“我看了你和夫管家的签字。你们韩文笔迹完全不同，但为方便系统记录，总局会额外索要罗马音拼写，也就是英文签名。是因为练过同一本字帖的关系吗？净汉哥，你和夫管家写的英语花体，甚至行笔，几乎是完全相同的——哦，除了尹氏Yoon以及夫氏Boo里的o。知道还有谁练过同一本字帖吗？留下遗嘱的崔家老爷。不过他崔氏Choi里o，在黑色遗书里的写法和你一致，在蓝色遗书里则和夫管家一致。当然，后者是合理的，”文俊辉皱着眉头再次强调，“因为所有证据都指向蓝色遗书是由夫管家伪造的。”

“所以，你觉得黑色遗书是我伪造的。”尹净汉替他说完，侧头以食指支撑着太阳穴，努努嘴示意他继续。

心中酝酿已久的猜测终于得到宣泄机会，文俊辉在暴风输出的同时甚至觉得头晕，但他还是尽力深呼吸着继续：“既然你会派人到附属医院后巷堵我们，那你肯定也知道我见过灿尼——也是，怎么会不知道呢，他做了那么久净汉哥的孩子啊。死者本就患有冠心病和高血压，惯用药是他汀和钙离子通道阻滞剂。葡萄柚会使这两种药副作用加强，偏偏崔家后院有棵被摘空的柚子树——我很难不多想。（注7）”

“哦，”像听到什么有趣的事，尹净汉眼睛微微瞪大，“所以，你还觉得崔家老爷的事故并非意外。”

“是，我甚至怀疑，大少爷在另寻住所后不久，就有他是同性恋的风声传出，促使老爷将忠心的大管家派去监视大少爷；宅子里因此只剩下夫管家操持家务，或者说，执行计划。你说，死者心脏病发的原因，会不会就是大儿子公然在他面前出柜？”说到这里，文俊辉都忍不住苦笑。没有证据的情况下，这些猜测和无中生有凭空捏造有什么区别？

掌声在办公室里响起，在场唯一的观众问：“很有意思的故事。但是，你放着符合司法程序的证据不管，反而猜测这些的原因是什么？”

“一切都太符合逻辑了，”心里终于轻松些的文俊辉重新靠上椅背，“都是做侦讯的，毫无破绽的证据链和过于顺利的进度，只会让人起疑心。”

“既然你说完了，我也有几个问题。按照你的分析，两封遗书是我和夫胜宽分别伪造的，那为什么我们韩文笔迹会不同？”指节在文件上轻叩几记后，尹组长继续提问，“还有，柚子的问题，同样缺乏事实证据。崔老这种地位的人，吃穿用度不可能不小心，你真的觉得夫管家一个人就能瞒天过海？”

耐心听哥哥说完的文俊辉下意识咬住嘴唇：“净汉哥，这种事情，不用瞒我的。比起相信司法程序，我更相信你，一直都是。” 

回忆将他拉回警校里那间总是洒满阳光的自习室。某次被调去支援后，缺课的他央求尹净汉替他补习程序正义和结果正义（注8）。

“就像复仇者联盟那样，守护司法公正的警察速度太慢，而相信结果正义的超级英雄们宁可砸坏帝国大厦，也要将坏蛋绳之以法。”学生时期的尹净汉顺手将及肩的长发别到耳后，侧头非常认真地看他：“俊尼，我不想做永远慢上一步的配角。如果有一天我要在二者中选择，那我会选择结果正义。”

我不也是这样吗，文俊辉自嘲。他和尹净汉认识得太久，相互影响得太深，所以他永远不会让净汉哥失望。

至于那些认识不到两天的人...他转过椅子，透过玻璃在外面寻找全圆佑的身影，同时不忘让尹净汉安心：“你可以搜身，我真的什么录音设备都没带，不是在钓鱼。”见新搭档正举着手机通话，他这才重新转回来看尹净汉：“说实话，我巴不得没人知道我们聊过这件事。”

再了解自家弟弟不过的尹净汉顿时皱眉：“你担心圆佑会像五年前那样——”

“这不重要。”文俊辉猛地打断，随即才意识到这种反应格外欲盖弥彰。在尹净汉担忧的目光下，他摊开手心坦言：“可能是因为我挺喜欢和他搭档的，一上来就因为这种事分道扬镳的话，未免有点可惜。”

“你知道的，如果不合适，我会建议你早发现早放弃，长痛不如短痛——做我们这行的，和同事信仰一致太重要了。”为表慰问，尹净汉从抽屉里挑出颗巧克力扔给文俊辉。

没那么简单，黑巧的苦味在嘴里漫开，文俊辉也垮下脸思考，毕竟他喜欢的可能不止是和全圆佑搭档。最后，文警官公然顾左右而言他：“这个等会儿再说。净汉哥，我还等着你的解释。”

“没什么好解释的。我在进警校前就认识胜澈了，长发还是他让我留的——对，不是为了绩点。”觉得文俊辉的表情有趣，主动破解首尔警校形象分神话的尹净汉朝他笑笑。

重点不止在长发啊，自诩是净汉哥最亲学弟的文俊辉腹诽，你竟然还神不知鬼不觉脱单了那么多年。

“那时候就注意到他总是满身伤，好几次还赌气说要离家出走，后来才知道都是他父亲干的。至于知道的契机...”气氛随尹净汉的回忆逐渐沉重起来，“胜澈本来是有姐姐的，直到她被那老东西虐待而死——当然，对外宣称是意外车祸。我实在不能眼睁睁看着胜澈和瀚率走上同样的路。”

“所以，你们设计了周密的计划自保，也是为给崔小姐复仇。”文俊辉点头。如此一来，很多事情就说得通。经过训练，写得多的韩文可以自然转换笔迹，非母语的英文却有所疏忽。还有，每句话都精准又完美的夫管家多半也拿着份剧本。“所以，夫管家一开始就说出来的过去时也是你们设计好的？”

“胜宽是个机灵孩子。没有他的照顾，我也许都没有机会遇见胜澈和瀚率。”想起那个看眼色如呼吸般自然的同谋，尹净汉眼神柔软不少。

即使知道自己这样喋喋不休会有点烦人，文俊辉依旧止不住好奇：“既然如此，为什么不单纯以心脏病突发结案？内部施压要求调查的人就是你自己吧？跳过调查岂不是更安全？还只需要伪造一份遗嘱。”

“因为我们需要媒体曝光。”尹净汉耐心地一一回答，“老顽固厌恶崔家姐弟的混血脸——你知道的，那种奇怪的民族自豪感。他试图在外面再生个孩子，所以从没立过遗嘱，即使家产都是胜澈母亲那边的原始积累。做这场戏，除开想让人们不过多纠结老头的死亡原因，就是为了将焦点从继承权的有无转为继承者到底是谁。这样一来，人们只会在意哪份遗嘱是真的，而不是质疑两份都是假的。”

“天衣无缝，你不做公关真是可惜。”想起热搜上那些乌七八糟的新闻和澄清，文俊辉难免佩服自家哥哥对人心的把握。

“倒数第二个问题，为什么是我？”

像是预料到这个问题，尹净汉的微笑又回到最初那般春风和煦的样子：“因为信任吧。比起让那些会被牵着鼻子走的人办案，我相信你会发现隐藏的真相，也相信你会正直地审判我执行结果正义的对错。也许是我自私，说到底我都不想瞒你，至少我会好受一点。”

“好吧，这大概也是你给我的考验，毕竟和同事信仰一致太重要了。”有样学样的文俊辉冲人眨眨眼，有点调侃的意味。

“好了，我发誓这是最后一个问题：这种我明明单干就可以的案子，为什么要拉全圆佑进来？别告诉我是因为我向你要他——我们组案子那么多，不急这一次。”这是最不重要的一个问题，也是文俊辉最想知道答案的那个。

“因为如果不合适，我会建议早发现早放弃，长痛不如短痛。”依旧微笑着的尹净汉将手机递给文俊辉。

亮起的界面显示正在通话，屏幕上方赫然写着全圆佑三个大字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注2：某著名台剧梗，买可乐谐音Make Love。
> 
> 注3：软X射线能激发黑色墨水里表面碳原子的内层电子，使其逸出表面后成为光电子。通过检测光电子的动能计算其结合能，最后会得到光电子能谱。因为单一能谱无法看出时间，此处和之后的方法均假设李知勋存有不同时间的不同墨水样本。（想象他每隔段时间就在纸上滴点墨水存样本，是不是挺可爱的(¯﹃¯)
> 
> 注4：随时间推移，篮色墨水中的硫酸根离子会超过字迹沿着纸张向外扩散，通过高锰酸钾等溶液显色，能将硫酸根离子以黑色影像显现出来。制作时间越短，影像越窄，颜色也会较深。另外阿贝比长仪是一种精密测量直线距离的仪器。
> 
> 注5： IR， 红外吸收光谱。这个基本是最强的物证检验方法，因为墨水在形成文书后，其中不稳定成分的变化是不可逆的，但凡分子结构稍有不同，光谱里都能看出来。但这种方式也需要已知样本比对，变量太多，难以确定不稳定成分的变化是由时间还是其他因素导致的（也是因为真的看不动论文了
> 
> 注6：心理学一般认为，通常情况下，人无法在短时间内改口，用过去时形容去世的人。
> 
> 注7：他汀类药物是降胆固醇的，钙离子通道阻滞剂治疗高血压和冠心病。葡萄柚中有一种会干扰小肠中酶的化合物，若与这两种药物通服，均会提升药物在血液中的含量，所导致的低血压、高心率等副作用会增加心脏病发风险。
> 
> 另注动作戏场景：  
> 这段分别有借用武术和合气道的经典招数展现二人不同的风格。至于为什么崔大少爷的小弟精通四字成语，那自然是因为S.Coups Game（误。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你是会和每任搭档啵啵的类型吗？”

13

“净汉哥！你怎么能？！”当机立断挂掉电话的文俊辉从椅子上跳起来，直接越过桌子拉起尹净汉的衣领。“你疯了吗？！这和自首有什么区别？他出卖你怎么办？你们才认识多久？”

尹组长面不改色地侧头对外摆摆手，示意自己没事好疏散围观人群，随后才拨开文警官的手。他边整理衬衣边小声回复：“我看你才是疯了，外面的人可都看得到你在袭击上司。知道你担心，但我从他接起电话就盯着他了，能确定他没机会录音。这种时候，我更希望你多关心关心自己。”

关心自己什么？文俊辉疑惑。没等他向尹净汉跟进，就听到身后推门开关的声音。他不耐烦地转身想让来人出去，抬头却看到自己的临时搭档——这位他本来想转为长期，却很可能因为净汉哥的瞎操作和他割袍断义的临时搭档。

别吧，我可真的挺喜欢他的——想到这，文俊辉突然有点慌神，下意识就想往后退，却被向来信任的哥哥抵住腰。

“别逃，你已经逃避五年了。”像是要给他注入勇气，尹净汉轻拍着文俊辉的背部叮嘱，“既然想让他成为你新的长期搭档，你就得提前确定他是对的那个。”

天哪，这负担也太大了，我能不能就在这里晕过去啊！文俊辉心里小人崩溃地大喊。谁都好，说句话吧，气氛太尴尬啦。他将求救的眼神投向全圆佑，毕竟对方这两天都有在他不想说话时解围。

好在全圆佑是真的懂他。“净汉哥，”不仅听到全部真相，还成功接收到文俊辉电波的全警官说，“虽然我认可你的做法，但我还是想拿这件事作为把柄和你做个交易。”

嗯？把柄？交易？全圆佑在干什么？他知道他即将向总局头号恶魔出卖灵魂吗？头号恶魔教导出来的小恶魔文俊辉瞳孔地震。还有，他是终于管尹净汉叫哥了吗？这是不是说明他有听进自己先前在会议室里的话？

不管文俊辉脑子里有多少感慨，现实里的对话总是要推进。在尹净汉充满兴趣的目光下，全圆佑悠悠开口：“我想让你同意我和俊成为长期搭档。”

哇，这是什么，见家长吗？请把你的孩子许配给我？也许是因为脑子转得太快，文俊辉又有些头重脚轻的感觉。他盯着向全圆佑方向走去的尹净汉，心里默默祈祷他们不要打架，不然他不知道该护着谁。

“只要他同意，我没有问题。”出乎意料的，尹净汉只是越过全圆佑，手在说话间搭上门把，“注意，他得同意。”

门重新关上的时候，办公室里只剩下文俊辉和全圆佑。这对临时搭档彼此对视了会儿，直到文俊辉默默举手提问：“所以，你现在是要拿净汉哥的把柄和我做交易吗？”

“不，”全圆佑把玩着尹净汉刚刚递给他的遥控器，“我现在要拿我自己和你做交易。”

话音未落，原本透明的玻璃墙瞬间雾化，墙外众人被遮挡得严严实实，墙里只剩下文俊辉和全圆佑。

怎么看都是见不得人的交易。依旧不想说话的文俊辉盘算起脱身方法，直到他被会合气道的同事突然袭击——好吧，是抱进怀里。

不等他反应过来，全圆佑的低音炮就震得他心跳加速：“别再观察，别再掩饰，别再伪装。不需要迎合任何期待，不需要害怕我离开，我愿意和真正的文俊辉做搭档。”

不知如何是好的文俊辉双手僵在空中，下巴还抵着对方的肩膀。“我和你说过的，”他声音闷闷的，“我也不知道我是什么样的人。”

“没关系，我知道的。而且我会告诉你，真正的你就已经足够好了。”一只手摸上文俊辉的后脑，揉搓头发的动作非常温柔，让他想起一度会拍头鼓励自己的净汉哥，但又有哪里不一样。

突然有点脆弱的文俊辉直直把脸往全圆佑胸口里埋，不想把表情暴露在空气里。“你在哄我。”他生硬地指控，原本紧张的肌肉却放松下来，双臂也重新在身体两侧垂下。

全圆佑轻笑几声，没有再说话，只是安静地等文俊辉平复情绪。

再抱十秒，文俊辉对心里着急的小人说。十秒之后，他就把所有事情都告诉全圆佑：为什么五年没有搭档，为什么会向净汉哥要人，为什么一度隐瞒那些推论。

最重要的是，他要告诉全圆佑，他愿意和他做长期搭档。

彼此信任的长期搭档。

14

全圆佑离开警局时，已是夕阳西照。

早些时候，借着尹组长密闭的办公室，他和文俊辉谈了不少事情，直到等得不耐烦的主人敲门。在确定二人没有肉搏或是另一种意义上的肉搏后，尹净汉毫不留情地赶他们去写报告，说是早交差早下班，实际多半是不想让崔家那边等太久。

他们最终都没有等来崔瀚率的钢笔。

下午两点，崔家大少直接上门与局长会谈，态度据在场的权顺荣说是极其情真意切，内容则是些家丑不愿外扬、已与弟弟冰释前嫌之类的套话。结果就是，他和文俊辉各自收到封保密协议书，要求他们承诺不会向外界透露本案细节，也不会再查下去。

文件是崔胜澈亲自递给他们的，在尹净汉的办公室里。昨晚亲眼见证这两个哥接吻画面的全圆佑还是有点创伤，他知道自己身旁难得给人脸色看的文俊辉也是一样。签完字后，文俊辉什么都没说就出了门，尹净汉略带尴尬地和地下男友交换个眼神，也跟着出门去哄他弟弟。

“俊尼好像不太喜欢我啊。”私下的崔大少不再如媒体里那般威风，更像惹弟弟生气完自己反而惴惴不安的邻家哥哥。

玻璃墙外，尹净汉正在替文俊辉整理衣领。 “他只是气你不仅骗走他最喜欢的净汉哥，还让净汉哥瞒他那么多年——很快就会好的，他不是记仇的类型。” 全圆佑耐心替自家搭档解释。

“你确定？”原本随着他目光往外望的崔胜澈侧头看向他，双手抱起在胸口，“全警官应该也没有和他认识多久吧？”

觉得对方和尹净汉如出一辙的护短姿态有点神奇，全圆佑也收回眼神：“我以为崔先生是懂的——有些人天生电波相同。”

“确实很懂。”像是回忆起什么，崔胜澈对他微笑着伸手，“可以叫我胜澈哥。瀚率有提到过你，他觉得你很酷。有空一起喝一杯？”

“乐意之至。”

\--  
“我看到你和崔胜澈握手了。”两张相邻的办公桌上，文俊辉突然对一旁的全圆佑说。他似乎想装得毫不在意，因此说话间双手还在噼里啪啦地打字。

试图在下班前赶出报告的全圆佑摘下眼镜，揉着鼻梁简略提醒他的新搭档：“他比你大，你该用敬语。”

“可你都不对净汉哥用敬语，所以我们扯平了。”礼仪周正的文警官在短暂偏题后单刀直入，“圆佑，你千万不能被他同化啊！要是你也像净汉哥那样瞒着我恋爱，我会再次心碎，最后因为流的眼泪太多，在我五百平方米的大床上孤独地失水而死。”

“那么严重，那你多补充点水分。”全圆佑从抽屉里掏出瓶运动饮料，头也不转地递到旁边桌上，继续埋头写他只剩最后几行字的报告书。

等他按完打印键，再抬头就看到文俊辉噘着嘴趴在桌面上。全圆佑伸手戳戳对方鼓起的脸颊：“证据归档完了？”

“嗯，在打印了，毕竟我是个没有感情的办案机器。”文俊辉投向他的眼神有点幽怨。

“下班一起走？你不是说有个新品想试试，然后再一起吃饭？”觉得逗搭档格外有趣的全圆佑放下鱼饵，起身准备去文印室拿材料。

果然，文俊辉拖着步子跟上来，活泼性子安静不少。两人沉默地取完东西，找了间会议室做最后的整理确认。

全部说开后，报告书上赫然列着遗嘱风波的最终结果：因缺乏事实性证据，在短时间内难以鉴别两份遗嘱的真实性。同时，由于案件相关人士选择不追究法律责任，所有相关证据就此封存。不过，他们都知道这场遗嘱风波并不是真正的重点。最重要的复仇计划，在通篇报告中不过只有八个字：崔家家主意外身亡。

在文件末尾落款签字后，全圆佑心中的沉重感减轻不少。他转着笔，终于肯回应之前的话题：“放心，我不会瞒着你恋爱。”

“拖那么久才回答，总让我觉得你心里有鬼。”充满怀疑精神的文俊辉看似没有买账，却再次开始主动跟他搭话，“那我们交完材料就去麦当劳吧！晚餐去吃火锅怎么样？”

全圆佑捧起材料，眉眼间重新带上笑意：“好，你决定。”

没法瞒，心里确实有鬼的他想，因为我想跟你恋爱。

这是他在偷听文俊辉和尹净汉对话时意识到的。从起初的偏见到梦中的相会，从夜晚的惊艳到信仰的考验——这两天的每分每刻，原来都在替全圆佑记载一场久违盛大的心动。

但是，还是要慢慢来，他看着文俊辉的侧脸。毕竟不是每个人都能接受办公室恋爱的吧？

更何况，他们还差一件事没有说开。

\--  
麦当劳角落的液晶电视里正在播放有关崔氏集团的新闻，画面里是分别和他们有过一面之缘的崔瀚率和崔胜澈。滚动字幕赞美着兄弟间的骨肉情深，并宣告二人即将共同经营父辈产业。

“崔氏兄弟真的很帅，”文俊辉端着餐盘在全圆佑对面落座时不忘评价，“不知道崔家老爷审美有什么毛病。”

不太喜欢对方过度沉迷其他帅哥的全圆佑刚想开口，却被面前泛着诡异红光的食物完全夺去注意力：“这是个什么东西？”

号称期待已久的文俊辉挖了勺冰激凌送进嘴里：“油泼辣子圣代。不尝尝吗圆佑？嘶——真的不辣。”

看着对方拼命吸气故作平静的样子，全圆佑的理智成功打败好奇。礼貌拒绝后，他伸手用餐巾替文俊辉擦拭嘴角，终于问出那个他从中午就在好奇的问题：“为什么主动向尹净汉打听我？也是因为我长得帅？”

“天哪圆佑，我不知道你也那么自恋。”文俊辉满脸夸张的感慨，手倒默默将冰激凌放到一边。全圆佑猜这大概是不好吃的意思。

“我只是做出客观评价。”他耸耸肩膀，顺带帮文俊辉把那个杯子推得更远。

“随便你，但我不是一个看脸的人。”首尔警校优秀毕业生道貌岸然地靠上椅背，又抛出个奇奇怪怪的的名字，“是因为红薯仔。”

“红薯仔？”对此毫无记忆的全圆佑，十分确信自己连在跑跑卡丁车里都没见过这个称呼。

文俊辉重新拿回冰激凌，没有吃的意思，只是用勺子混合着红白液体玩：“嗯，保洁阿姨五岁的孙子，偶尔放学没有课外班就会来活动室看书。第一次见面的时候我带他买了份总局对面的烤红薯，他就叫我红薯哥，我叫他红薯仔。之后我没事就会去找他玩。”

你的确像是他同龄人的样子，全圆佑有点好笑地看着对方的动作。他知道那个会在走廊里跑跑跳跳的小男孩，偶尔也说过几句话。

“他和我说，整个警局里他最崇拜的人不是我，而是一位又高又帅的圆圆哥。他还偷偷跑去看过圆圆训练，回来以后告诉我圆圆哥的合气道天下第一厉害。”文俊辉冲他挑挑眉毛，很有调侃的意思，“他和我说，虽然怕痛，但他也要努力做像圆圆哥一样酷的警察。”

先前许多疑虑瞬间明朗起来。怪不得文俊辉知道自己会合气道，也怪不得他一见面就想给自己起昵称。小孩多半是将圆佑听成了圆圆，文俊辉则习惯跟着小孩那么叫。“只能说他的评价也非常客观。”全圆佑故作严肃地附和点头。

依旧在挖冰激凌的文俊辉没有看他：“原本这样就没什么了。但红薯仔前几周和我说，他终于鼓起勇气和圆圆说了话，发誓长大会像圆圆哥一样匡扶正义 。还记得 就、你回答了什么吗？”

全圆佑摇摇头。他隐约回忆起那个刚和二组出完任务回来的下午，脑中被线索塞满的他蹲下摸摸小孩的头，随口聊上几句后就匆匆离开。

“你说，匡扶正义的方式有很多。比起努力成为你，你更希望他能做自己。”复述时，文俊辉眼睛亮晶晶的，比外面的天空更早闪起星光，“现在他的梦想是做漫画家了，要画热血少年拯救世界的那种。”

“得，我局痛失一名青年才俊。” 带着些玩笑的意思，全圆佑翘起嘴角与文俊辉对视。原来这就是无心插柳柳成荫，随意的谈天竟能为他带来如此美好的相遇。

“真的帅啊，全警官，从脸到想法都是。”重新坐直身体的文俊辉缓缓向他靠近，冷不丁问，“既然是搭档了，我能亲你一下吗？”

虽然没有拒绝的意思，并没有跟上节奏的全圆佑下意识质疑：“你是会和每任搭档亲亲的类型吗？”

“不是，不过这任搭档是帅哥还会合气道。”文俊辉故作严肃地跟进，却藏不住眉眼间的调皮。

再次成功看破对方意图的全圆佑失笑，并决定进一步说破：“这不够，会合气道的帅哥很多。”

“好吧，看在你是你的份上，”终于愿意配合的文俊辉认真地说，“我只想和全圆佑亲亲。”

原本还想着要慢慢来的全圆佑，下一秒便翻过桌子坐到文俊辉身旁，大手扣住对方的后颈以唇封缄。毕竟他在尹净汉的办公室里就想那么做了。

原本还在征求对方同意的文俊辉，愣了几秒后便主动贴近，还在二人拉开距离后再次强调：“看，我说不辣的吧。”

“嗯，甜的。”全圆佑说，又在对方涨红的脸上轻啄一记。

\--  
故事发生的第三天，看着正把东西搬回座位却没带来任何帅哥的全圆佑，侦查二组组长权顺荣决定找茬：“圆佑你没把俊尼骗过来吗？你们不是搭档了吗？净汉哥说你们要转长期啊？” 

“还是说，”见组员没有回答，权顺荣突然倒吸一口凉气，语气几乎算得上声泪俱下，“你要走？！你是忘记我们二组的荣誉和梦想了吗圆佑？！我们组不能没有你啊！！”

在仔细考量用手提电脑击打上司的危险程度后，全圆佑选择拎起笔记本，干脆利落地转身把它拍到权顺荣的额头上：“我会不走，他也不会来，我们最后决定保留原组身份。”

“好吧，你果然和俊尼有仇——当时就不该听信净汉哥的话派你去，说不定换明浩就成功了...”接受现实的权顺荣开始嘀嘀咕咕。

“没有仇。”全圆佑纠正，“以后凡是比较重的任务，我们都会是彼此的搭档。”

为分析利弊，二组组长大脑转得飞快：“啊，这样也不是不行。毕竟你们单干能力都很强，平时分开会比较灵活；遇到需要联手的案件，还能同时得到两组的资源支持。我是ok的，就是不知道净汉哥那边？”

“俊今天去问，感觉问题不大。”说到这里，全圆佑低头检查手机，确认文俊辉没发来消息后重新看向权顺荣。

权顺荣拍拍他的肩膀：“一组同意的话，行政那边我去打招呼。倒是你，怎么突然想出个那么史无前例的搭档方法。”

没等全圆佑回答，门外就传来文俊辉遥远却活力满满的喊声：“圆佑，净汉哥同意啦！”

”不是我想的，是我们。”在权顺荣好奇的打量下，起身迎接搭档的全圆佑回答，“以防总局不同意办公室恋爱。”

他将权顺荣的惊呼抛在身后，在出门的那刻伸手接住直直向他扑来的文俊辉。

阳光透过窗户洒进走廊，墙边的粉色水痕荡然无存——新的故事就从这里启程。

问：如何用不到两天的时间找到完美的新搭档？

答：遇到一个合适的人。

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注8：程序正义是指在行使正义的过程中遵从法律的规范，而结果正义则允许在维护正义的前提下逾越法律。


End file.
